


Sparks: Abe Takaya's First Love

by sylphwolf



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pre-Relationship, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphwolf/pseuds/sylphwolf
Summary: Abe knows that it is a crucial time for Nishiura High, right before the Fall Saitama Prefectural Tournament, but why is it that his heart desires something else?[Abe x OC]





	1. The Sparks Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this just recently when I suddenly got the inspiration for Abe x OC fic lol. I was actually thinking of what kind of girl would make Abe interested, given that he's a total baseball idiot...
> 
> I'll explain my rationale for creating this OC and this story in general at the end!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this fic :)

Nishiura High had been preparing for the Fall Saitama Prefectural Tournament, but there was something different with practice on that Monday afternoon. There was a woman, early in her 20s, chatting happily with Coach Momoe near the bench. She was carrying a large tote bag and wearing her short hair in small twin buns.

"This is Aizawa Erina," said Coach Momoe after the Nishiura boys gathered. "She's a sports science major in N university and plans to observe our practice for her research project. Please treat her kindly."

"Yes, Ma'am! Nice to meet you!" The boys greeted loudly in unison.

"I'll mostly observe the pitching practice only, but please take care of me," Aizawa bowed slightly in response, wearing a soft smile. Coach Momoe dismissed the boys and began their practice, but not before personally introducing Abe and Mihashi to Aizawa.

"Mihashi is in the middle of changing his form, so it may be unstable," Coach Momoe explained. "Is that alright?"

"No problem! An added unique touch is always good for presentation," Aizawa's face lit up. Momoe nodded. "If that's so, go ahead."

Aizawa followed Abe and Mihashi to their bullpen. She steadied a digital camera in her hands and took numerous photos in one go. She checked the photos immediately, sighed, and took another set. After several tries, she moved and did the same from different angles.

"Mihashi, are you okay?" Abe yelled while throwing back the ball to Mihashi, making sure the timid guy was unaffected by the presence of a stranger. Mihashi shook his head vigorously. "Good, let's move on."

Aizawa seated herself at the field side now, facing the bullpen few metres away. She jotted things down in her notebook while swiping her camera screen back and forth. Occasionally, she turned to watch the battery.

On her notebook, Aizawa had figure stick sketches with arrows and numbers. She grumbled. "It is better to have 3D view, after all. I wonder if I can derive enough from photos...?" She glanced at Mihashi going through his windup motions. "I have read that pitchers have their own motions... but even though I'm told he is changing his form, I don't know what's different...?" Aizawa scratched her head. A lock of hair fell to her face. "I should've studied more about baseball... But Maria-nee is busy with her part-time jobs! Argh, the misery of a greenhorn trying to analyse sportsmen."

Aizawa stayed until Abe and Mihashi finished their 100 throws. When she saw Mihashi run off to the bench, she got to her feet and dusted her rears rather violently.

Abe approached her. "Excuse me, do you mind sharing the photos with me?" It startled Aizawa.  
"Of course! Why, apparently you also need it?"

"It will help me monitor Mihashi's form, although I don't know if I can see anything of difference."

"Ah! That's the same for me!" Aizawa cried out instantly. "I was watching Mihashi-kun, but I just don't understand anything, you know? My work focuses on muscle biomechanics, but I know none about baseball. Both Maria-nee and Uncle are deeply involved with baseball, but I haven't inherited the genes, probably."

Aizawa's sudden narration startled Abe in return, and he had several questions. "...Uncle?"

"Ah, I'm actually your coach's cousin," Aizawa beamed. "We're quite close and that's why I can ask her to observe your practice. It's convenient to do work when I personally know the person in charge."

"Ah," Abe thought quietly that Aizawa and Coach Momoe actually looked a bit similar. "About Mihashi's form, we've recently adopted the windup."

"The what?" Aizawa, who had tucked away her notebook, swiftly reopened it to a blank page. Abe repeated and explained more about Mihashi's windup and Aizawa continued writing them down.

"I see, I should've asked you earlier, perhaps," Aizawa breathed a relief. "Seeing your serious faces, I didn't dare to bother you two," she let out a laugh.

"Um, what are you exactly going to analyze from Mihashi's form?"

Aizawa blinked. It was quite rare for a high school freshman to ask her about her topics, and she knew she had to explain in layman terms. "Basically, from pitching forms, I'm hoping to get an idea how each of your arm muscles contract," she began. "From there, I may be able to link the different pitching forms to a specific feature, or determine the most sustainable form, or estimate the muscle most prone to injury, or others..." Aizawa shrugged. "I'm still thinking up ideas though, nothing is yet set to stone."

Unexpectedly, Aizawa's explanation raised Abe's interest. Aizawa noticed the change in Abe's eyes and quickly clarified, "I'm still a second-year though, this project is pretty much an infant and I don't promise the results can be of use..."

"Aizawa-san, please let us help as much as we can," Abe cut Aizawa short. "I personally think what you're doing is amazing, and so I want to be of help as much as possible."

Aizawa said her thanks, and Abe jogged away after nodding politely at her. She waited till the end of practice, killing time by going through the photos she had taken repeatedly, and went home together with Momoe.

"It's quite late, are you sure you don't want to stay over?" Coach Momoe asked.

"It's okay, as long as the train is running, I can reach home," answered Aizawa. "Say, your boys are very energetic, aren't they?"

Momoe wore a clearly proud look on her face. "I think so too, and I have to make them reach their maximum potential," she shuddered. "Exciting, isn't it?"

Aizawa chuckled. "Maria-nee, you're equally energetic about this. Ah, anyway, I actually told Abe-kun that we're cousins, I hope you don't mind?"

"You talked with Abe-kun...?" Momoe surely didn't catch the sight of Aizawa and Abe conversing casually at the field side.

"Yes, he's quite cute, don't you think?" Aizawa playfully chirped.

"Don't tempt him, please, Erina-chan," Momoe sighed, to which Aizawa responded with a laugh.  
"I merely said he's quite cute. He's also clearly more mature than those his age."

"When you say someone is cute, it's usually the start of your flings," Momoe sighed again. "Are you seriously trying to flirt with a 16 year old boy?"

"Hey, I'm not a playgirl you think I am," Aizawa grunted. "And I don't plan to date a brat, either. I'm here to do my work."

"I'll hold you to that," Momoe smirked. "Then, I'll see you on Thursday?"

 

***

 

Thursday afternoon.

When Abe arrived at the field, Aizawa was already on the bench, talking with Shiga-sensei. Having greeted both, Abe asked Aizawa about the photos.

"It's great we have views from different angles, but I'm curious if we can somehow get a complete view at one time?"

Aizawa was stunned. "I thought of that, too," she admitted. Wow, this boy does have the brains, she thought. "I do have the resources to record his complete motions, but I plan to observe for a little more and establish my objective before doing that."

Abe nodded in acknowledgement. "Please involve me as well."

Shiga-sensei joined in. "Abe-kun, are you interested in sports science?"

Abe immediately answered, "A little bit." Having changed into his undershirt, Abe proceeded to gather his protective gears. Shiga-sensei hummed in approval.

"Ah, Abe-kun, if you're starting, I'll come with," said Aizawa. She stood up and followed Abe to the bullpen.

"Thanks for the photos last time," said Abe. "Are you taking photos today, too?"

"Yes, in fact, I've brought three cameras today," Aizawa sung, glancing at her tote bag. "I need to set them up before Mihashi-kun begins practice."

"Okay, I'll help you."

Aizawa lit up. "Aren't you a helpful fella? Thanks a lot!"

There was something with the way Aizawa talked that Abe found pleasant. "Are you implying I'm not helpful?" He snorted, in an attempt to tease.

Aizawa laughed. "You were stern with Mihashi-kun, and you looked a bit scary. Don't you look at yourself in the mirror?"

Aizawa's brutal honesty made Abe agitated. "D-do I...?"

Aizawa laughed even more watching the flustered Abe. "Well, well, I know zero about team sports. Don't take me seriously." Aizawa began setting up tripods around the bullpen. Abe swiftly assisted her.

"Then, how did you choose sports science?" Abe curiously asked.

"Eh~ Because it's interesting? I didn't think much about it, to be honest." Aizawa made sure the remote shutter for each camera work fine, just in time as Mihashi ran towards her and Abe. "Please take care of me today!" said Aizawa cheerfully as she made her way to the field side.

 

***

 

Thursday late afternoon, the following week.

Aizawa hurriedly entered the rear field and dashed to the bullpen. Momoe was there. "Good afternoon, Maria-nee," she chirped, almost out of breath. "I need to ask you a few things later."

"I'll entertain you after practice," Momoe nodded, her face more stern than usual. Aizawa grinned. I have been silently scolded, she thought, and she placed herself in her previous spot at the field side. She busied herself scribbling on her notebook, and when the sky had been tinted orange, Abe ran up to her.

"We're done, Coach is free now," he said.

"That's great!" Aizawa readied to get up, but the numbness from not moving for prolonged period crept up her leg and she fell back to ground, giving Abe a light shock.

"A-are you okay?!"

"Sorry, just a cramp," Aizawa winced. Abe instinctively offered Aizawa to hold onto his shoulder. "Whoa~ Prince charming!"

"Don't tease me..." Abe sighed. "Is it better now?"

"Give me a bit more time. My body is four years older than yours."

Abe found himself smiling, looking at the innocent face Aizawa showed, her slender body resting onto his. Aizawa might have been older than him, but she always made Abe feel comfortable around her and it often made Abe forget about their age gap. Now was not any different.

"Okay, good as new," Aizawa stomped her feet to get rid of the lingering numbness. Abe watched Aizawa approach Momoe at the bench before he took long strides to the practice field.

 

***

 

Saturday morning, two weeks later.

Aizawa finally determined her project's objective and requested for Mihashi to come for a gait lab session in N university. Nishiura's first match with Musashino High was drawing near, but Momoe unexpectedly granted both Abe and Mihashi half day off for this appointment. N university was one hour away by train, plus five minutes on foot. Aizawa waited for the boys at the nearest train station.

"Thanks for coming! Really, thanks for coming! I'm sorry to bother you at such crucial times." Trying to lessen her guilt, Aizawa suggested that they walked as fast as they could.

"Do you live nearby?" asked Abe.

"Yes, I'm renting a room about 10 minutes walk from here..."

"Far... from Nishiura..." Mihashi muttered softly. "Is that why you leave early lately?" Abe followed up.

"Ah, not really, it's because I have a lot of things to take care of." Aizawa guided the two high school students into her school, passing by glass-windowed laboratories. "My lectures have started and I've been much busier."

"Is that so..." Abe's voice hinted some regret.

"I'll also come much less often. Maybe not even once a week. Most of my data will come from these lab sessions, so I'm counting on you, Mihashi-kun."

Aizawa tapped her access card and opened a large white door into a spacious workshop. There were many cameras attached to the wall and ceiling, and several computer stations across the room. Obviously, every single thing in the gait lab was new to both Mihashi and Abe. Aizawa patiently answered to their curiosity as she conducted the experiment on her own. Mihashi was instructed to do pitching motion while infrared cameras recorded his movements. Pawn-shaped items were placed to Mihashi's arm and were used to measure his muscle forces. The entire session took almost three hours, longer than estimated.

"Sorry I can't see you to the station, I'm running late to a meeting," Aizawa grudgingly checked her wristwatch. "Your match is in a few days, right? Good luck, both of you! I'll see you next Saturday and bring a copy of the results. I'll also bring some cakes!" Aizawa gave a wide smile, responded with Mihashi's equally wide smile while Abe was flustered. The boys thanked her for the new experience and set off back to Nishiura.

The whole journey back, Mihashi's eyes kept sparkling in awe. Mihashi liked Aizawa because she managed to connect to him, and the lab session gave her more credentials.

"If Aizawa-san stops coming, I may be sad," Mihashi muttered.

"You can't do that, in the first place she's only here for her own research project."

Mihashi stared at Abe in apparent disbelief. "You won't be sad if Aizawa-san's gone?"

"Why would I?" Abe said, but he felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest. Realizing that, he furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"Everyone says you're the closest to Aizawa-san."

"Isn't it you?" Abe yawned.

"But Aizawa-san prefers to talk to you and you look happy talking to her... is what Tajima-kun said......"

Abe sighed. "Don't listen to Tajima seriously every time, you," Abe hit Mihashi in the head and grunted. "I'm not that close to her, anyway."

 

Later that night, Abe soaked himself in the bathtub, his mind drifting everywhere. He thought of Mihashi's practice menu, his own practice menu, various strategies that crossed his mind earlier in the day, facing off Haruna... Abe sunk deeper into the water, holding his breath. He thought of Aizawa.

He might have said he was not that close with Aizawa, and objectively speaking, it was true. But Abe was never one with quality relationships, and Aizawa was definitely one of the closest friends he had found. Somehow, over the past month, Aizawa had made her presence big enough to slip into Abe's mind.

Sports science.

Abe admitted it was fairly interesting, it was the reason he started talking to Aizawa in the first place. She was knowledgeable in her field, and she was able to share her knowledge in easy terms for Abe to understand. She was older, yet Abe sometimes forgot the fact because of her demeanor. She was cheerful, intruding but pleasant, and naturally radiant. Her smile was cute...

"Taka!" Abe's mom loud yell brought Abe back to present reality. Abe yelled back, equally loud, and sprung out of bathtub.

"My, my," Abe's mom sighed. "Don't you dare fall asleep in the tub. Hear me, Taka?"

Dressed in his sleepwear, Abe lazily responded to his mom and walked to his bedroom. Having closed the door, he grabbed his phone and was pleasantly surprised that he had gotten a text from Aizawa.

"I planned on brownies because Mihashi-kun said he liked them. But do you want me to bake a different cake, Abe-kun?"

Aizawa baking a cake especially for him? Abe was once again flustered. "I don't mind anything," he replied promptly, and threw his body into the bed.

Strange.

Whatever Abe was feeling was entirely unknown to him. He felt uneasy, occupied, uncomfortable. But he also didn't want it to stop.

"Tomorrow I should tape Ren's motion to report to Coach," Abe suddenly regained his composure. He managed to sleep soundly that night.

 

***

 

Abe arrived in the field earlier than usual the next day. He found Hanai and Mizutani having just arrived as well.

"Morning!"

"How was the lab session with Aizawa-san yesterday?" Hanai asked. The three boys had their rakes ready to prep the field.

"It was a whole new world."

"She's very pretty, don't you think?" Mizutani butted in shamelessly, inviting judging looks from his two pals.

"...Although I have to agree," Abe willingly gave in, and Hanai's eyes almost popped out of their sockets hearing that. Mizutani also couldn't believe his ears initially. Normally, Abe wouldn't engage in such conversations. He was indifferent to girls and it was also not like the Nishiura boys had time to discuss girls extensively.

"Well, you often talk to her, right, Abe?" Mizutani said.

"Pretty much..." Abe muttered.

"Is she gonna be your first love?" Hanai said this jokingly, wanting to tease the vice-captain, but he did not expect that Abe would respond in a strained voice.

"Don't you think it's bad to be sidetracked by love when we're aiming for Koushien victory?"  
Both Hanai and Mizutani were startled. The other boys started arriving and their noises could be heard muffledly from where they were standing.

"I think it's okay?" Mizutani started hesitantly. "Sure, we give 100% to baseball so we may not meet girls. But if you happen to find someone, isn't that okay?" He glanced sideways at Hanai, asking for support. Hanai was slightly overwhelmed. What would be a good answer in this situation? Did he have to act his part as the captain here as well?

Abe looked strangely serious. "I personally don't think it's feasible. To do baseball and to date someone, I mean." He eventually relaxed and his face color turned normal. "Let's put the rakes back."

Mizutani had quickly dashed off. Abe started to run but Hanai managed to stop him in his tracks. "Abe, I believe you can still dedicate yourself to baseball even if you have a girlfriend." Hanai's tone was urgent and it bewildered Abe. Abe snickered awkwardly. "Now, where does that come from?"

 

***

 

"I swear, I'm not doing anything that can make you angry with me!" Aizawa firmly said. She was in pajamas, kicking her feet up in the air and laying down in her bed. On the other side of the phone was her cousin. She heard Momoe sigh deeply.

"My captain came to me asking if they were actually allowed to date. My best guess is, someone is interested in you."

"I swear I haven't done anything."

"Answer me," Momoe grimly commanded. "Is it Abe-kun?"

Aizawa, feeling defeated, groaned. "I really don't know. I have only been there for like, what, ten times? It's clearly not my doing." She remained silent for a while, and then said, "Yeah but I do think it's Abe-kun..."

Momoe let out another deep sigh. "They're at that age, after all. I know I can't blame you."

Aizawa rolled her eyes although Momoe couldn't see it. "And please, I'm not the playgirl you think I am. How many times do I have to say it?"

Momoe chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. But still, what are you going to do about it? Abe-kun is my precious catcher, so please let him down gently."

Silence fell.

Momoe's eyes dilated upon realization. "...Erina-chan, don't tell me..."

"...help me!" Erina cried.

Momoe now burst into laughter. "I thought you said you didn't want a brat? HAHAHAHA Erina-chan, you've seriously fallen for Abe-kun at first sight, huh? HAHAHA."

Aizawa huffed. "It's not that funny. It's not like I seriously like him or something, but he does pique my interest. I mean, he's quite good looking, and well-mannered, and passionate... He's much more attractive than those jerks in my classes, don't you think!?" 

Momoe laughed until tears welled up at the corner of her eyes. She inhaled deeply and proceeded, "Well, now it's a different story. Abe is responsible, albeit immature and unreasonable at times, but he has a good sense of duty and I can fully trust him. If you want to date him, go ahead."

Aizawa processed what Momoe had told her very slowly. She simply sighed.

"But remember, you're dealing with a cute teenage boy, most definitely a virgin..." Momoe said, expecting Aizawa to become upset, which she did.

"Shut up!!"

Momoe laughed some more.

 

***

 

Saturday came again. It was the day that Abe, Mihashi, and Aizawa were going to gather at Mihashi's house and discuss the lab results. Incidentally, it was day off from club practice, since Nishiura High had just won against Musashino High.

Aizawa donned a wide framed glasses and went through each page of the lab report with the boys. She was rather excited because both Abe and Mihashi seemed to have taken a great interest in sports science. She took care not to bore them with minute technicalities and let them quickly see the bigger picture concluded from her analysis. They were done in around 30 minutes.

"I will serve the cake now!" Mihashi announced, getting onto his feet and running off to the kitchen. Aizawa followed him. "Do you need help?" she asked. Mihashi politely refused, and then stayed still.

"Aizawa-san, pitching forms affect the overall pitch thrown, right?" Mihashi murmured.

Aizawa could sense that Mihashi had been thinking about something. She approached him slowly, and gently asked, "What's wrong?"

"I... I'm thinking to change my form, again..." Mihashi started to explain. "But Abe-kun doesn't seem eager..."

"I don't really understand, but you're changing your form to make it even better, right?" Aizawa tried to clarify. Mihashi nodded, and Aizawa smiled. "Well, no wonder you two have been slightly tense today."

"I'm sorry, because I change my form..."

"It doesn't affect me at all, you know? Thanks for your concern, Mihashi-kun." Aizawa threw another gentle smile at Mihashi. "Then, I'll go back to Abe-kun now."

In Mihashi's living room, Abe was seated in the sofa, his eyes on Aizawa's open notebook. Abe could see the incomprehensible scribbles on it. When Aizawa returned to the room, she was still wearing her spectacles which she had never worn in front of Abe before, and Abe teased her. "You're actually looking your age, now. Because of the glasses."

Aizawa grinned. "Why are you talking like you're older than me? Are you an old man inside?"  
Abe chuckled, then grew quiet. It suddenly dawned on him how natural it all had felt. Sitting in a circle, learning new stuff, and conversing idly, as if Aizawa had always been there. It all felt nice. Irrationally nice.

"...do you still need us for the other lab session?"

"Ah, about that, I don't seem to need it at the moment. My professor approved of the current report, you see. I'm inclined to pursue simulations now."

Abe's face instantly fell.

"Which brings me to..." Aizawa positioned herself right beside Abe on the sofa. "Mihashi-kun just told me about how you're against him changing his form."

"He told you that? For what?" Abe grumbled. He was almost self-conscious of the close distance between him and Aizawa. "And I'm not against it. I just wanted him to be fully certain before pursuing other changes. He can't come whining to you like that, it's not fair."

"Well, you can come whining to me too, if you want?" Aizawa giggled.

Abe sighed. "It's not that..." He muttered.

"If Mihashi-kun is changing his form again, I may want to continue observing, actually." Abe slightly perked up at the idea of seeing Aizawa again. "Is it a big change that Mihashi-kun wants?"

"It's a bigger change than a windup, that's why I'm more worried," Abe said.

Aizawa hummed while straring into Abe's eyes. "You're a good friend," she said, causing Abe to blush slightly. Their conversation ended there as Mihashi entered the room, bringing the cakes on a tray. Afterwards, they enjoyed their snacks heartily.

 

Abe and Aizawa left Mihashi's house together. Indeed, given that they were both aware of their growing attraction to each other, they were slightly awkward. Aizawa had had more experience, allowing her to act as per normal, but Abe was in a kind of trance. His self-awareness was heightened, but sometimes the thoughts of upcoming match with Senda High popped up and forced him into serious mode. Amidst these virtual noises, Abe started to lose his inhibitions.

"A-Aizawa-san!" Abe blurted, totally out of character. He cursed himself quietly, and said, "Since we may not see each other anymore, do you want to visit my house?" Abe immediately regretted his idea and choice of words. He sounded passive-aggresive, threatening, and plainly weird. There was no reason for Aizawa to agree.

"Okay!" Aizawa chirped happily, bouncing in front of Abe. "Gladly."

At this point, Aizawa's smile had become deadly for Abe. He averted his gaze and quickly stormed off, leading Aizawa the way to his house, while trying to hide his embarrassment and solace. When they arrived, Abe's mom was in an expected shock. Aizawa introduced herself, making sure to emphasize her relation with Coach Momoe, and Abe's mom put on a face that seemed to understand, but she really was not convinced. After all, her oldest son had just brought a woman home.

Aizawa was seated, her eyes darting off everywhere. Abe came in with two glasses of lemonade and placed them onto the table. He sat cross-legged on the floor, his head down, not finding the right words to say.

"Your mother is very pretty," Aizawa broke the ice. "I see where your good looks come from." She successfully made Abe flush.

"...you're also pretty, everyone has been saying that for a while," Abe replied, as quietly as he could manage.

"Is that so!" Aizawa giggled. Once again, it became quiet. Aizawa took one glass and drank her lemonade. "You see, about earlier," Aizawa gulped. "I may have said I'm not coming to Nishiura anymore, but it's not like we cannot see each other?"

Abe looked up, his eyes dilated in anticipation. "Ah, yes?"

Aizawa curled her lips. "We're already friends, aren't we? If you need me for anything, you can contact me."

"Y-yeah, you're right." Even Abe knew he should feel relieved already, but he did not. He felt unsatisfied. What more was there to desire? Did he want a more tangible bond with Aizawa? In the end, Abe could only make Aizawa stay for a drink. Still not fully understanding his own mind, Abe insisted on seeing Aizawa off until the train station, and Aizawa rejoiced in having Abe's company.

"I'll come cheer for you guys whenever I can, okay?" Said Aizawa. "You lot are earnest, honest boys. I feel like I have 9 additional brothers now."

"Do you have a younger brother, Aizawa-san?"

"I don't. If I do, maybe I won't be as close as now with you?"

Abe was taken aback. He tightened his fists and realized how sweaty his fingers were. Was he merely a brother figure? "Do you think you can come for our match with Senda, then?" 

Abe was insecure, but he was also composed, firm, trying to act an adult unconsciously. Aizawa recalled her own high school days which she spent having endless fun. She never made the kind of face Abe was making now. She stretched out her hand and pat Abe's head, his ruffled black hair soft to the touch. 

"I'll watch over you," she said, and it brought instant joy to Abe.

 

***

 

First love it might be, but Abe did not experience the ceaseless butterflies crawling in his stomach yet. It was partly because Aizawa really no longer came to the baseball practice, and partly because he was fully focused on the match with Senda High. Abe did not have time to mull over unnecessary stuff, or so he told himself. Sometimes, right before sleep, he would fiddle with his phone, thinking if it would be alright to text Aizawa out of the blue. Naturally, he never wound up mustering the necessary courage.

The night before the match, Aizawa had texted Abe instead. "I'm sorry, I can't come but I'll be cheering in spirit! Good luck!!"

"Thank you. I'll sleep early tonight. Please sleep well too." It took Abe a great resolve to finally send the reply. He thought it was a dangerously conceited message, and wondered what would the recipient interpreted. Fortunately, the reply from Aizawa gave Abe a sense of relief.

"I will! ww Good night ☆"

Unbeknown to Abe, that night, Aizawa also went to bed with elation.

 

***

 

Aizawa heard about Nishiura High's defeat quite late in the day. She had been going around the campus the whole day, for lectures and group meetings, and had not been checking her phone much. When she was about to leave campus, she realized Abe had texted her half an hour prior, relaying the match's outcome. Thinking she could still make it to today's practice, Aizawa rushed to the train station.

On the train, Aizawa replied to Abe's text. She was unsure what would be best to console a young boy, but she was also unsure if Abe even needed a consolation. The text Abe had sent her was written in a matter-of-fact way, a short sentence which was not enough to gauge the emotions of the sender. With this in mind, Aizawa finally sent an equally short message: "Can I come over?"

The reply came within a second, unprecedented so far. "Sure."

Aizawa sighed a relief. "I'm on the train now. See you."

Abe was waiting at the train station. Sitting by his bike, he eyed everyone walking past. He finally spotted Aizawa in a pair of jeans and a short beige coat. He waved at her, and he was baffled by her look of content when she saw him.

Abe winced. "What's with your face? Did you think I'm crying only because I lost?"

"Whaaaat," Aizawa pouted. "Why did I hurry here then? I was hoping to see your tear-stained face." Aizawa laughed. She pat Abe on the shoulder, looking straight at his eyes, and said, "Well, I'm glad you're fine."

Abe then realized just how much Aizawa cared for him, and it dazed him. For a moment, he completely forgot about baseball, about the prefectural tournament, about the loss from Senda...

"I-I'm glad you're here," Abe muttered shyly, trying to avoid Aizawa's eyes. He started dragging his bike, and having regained his composure, he turned to look at her. "Come, I'll treat you a can of coffee."

Aizawa scowled. "A can of coffee? How stingy!"

 

They walked to the convenience store nearby, mostly in silence. The roads were dim, and Aizawa could not peek to see what kind of expression Abe wore.

"You wait outside, I'll buy the drinks," said Abe as he parked his bike. He went into the store without actually waiting for Aizawa's response, and Aizawa clicked her tongue. The nerve this boy had! 

But Abe's nonchalant attitude was also what had drawn Aizawa to him. Strangely, with Abe, she did not feel out of place. It felt like they were on equal footing, treading side by side. Abe treated her politely, but also naturally, and while he sometimes indeed looked like the highschooler he was, it did not bother Aizawa.

Abe emerged out of the store, carrying two metal cans with him. He handed a can of cappucino to Aizawa. "I remember you said you only drink cappucino."

Aizawa received it gratefully. Abe had remembered a trivia she blurted out randomly at the practice field, and it only made her feel happier. "When's your next game?" Aizawa asked. 

Abe sat beside her sipping his own can of drink. "Ah, when is it..."

Aizawa realized it might not be the best topic now. "I also submitted the last report on Mihashi's form for a class, you know, and it got a high score," she grinned, and Abe finally looked at her. She noticed a tiny sad glimmer in his eyes, lodged amidst a much bigger portion of fiery spirit. Instinctively, she reached out and cupped his cheek in her right hand.

The gesture surprised Abe, but Aizawa's hand was warm due to heat transfer from the cappucino can, and her touch calmed him somehow. So he let her, he indulged in the soft compassion, and he lowered his gaze. "...thank you," he whispered. He placed his hand over Aizawa's on his cheek. "For coming here."

Aizawa, slightly stunned by Abe's action, kept up a cheerful front. Waving the cappucino can in her other hand, she said, "Thanks for the treat!"

Abe held Aizawa's hand, moving it away from his face. The woman in front of him had a smaller build, her cheeks were rosy from the cold night breeze, her eyes radiating kindness. Abe consciously fought the urge to embrace her, biting his own lips. As if reading his mind, Aizawa said with a smile, "Do you need a hug?"

Completely taken by surprise, Abe yelled. "N-no! No!" The situation became more awkward for him when he realized he was still holding Aizawa's hand. He quickly let go, his face completely burning. His shoulders dropped and he curled forward, trying to make himself small.

Aizawa crept in closer and leaned in, resting her head on Abe's shoulder. "You're still 16, huh?" She began. "When I was 16, I did not have a clear goal like you do now. I was pretty smart, but I didn't know what I wanted to do. And that was normal, for me, and my friends. But people in clubs, they were already doing things for themselves..." Aizawa caressed Abe's shoulder, inviting him to look up and face her. "I truly admire you, so you have to win the next match, okay?"

Abe was not depressed from the loss at all. Surely he felt the frustration of not winning, but he was already ahead and preparing for the future matches. He knew Aizawa must have been worried, and he knew she was trying to cheer him up right now. A part of him wanted to laugh, but she looked very concerned, and another part of him actually felt liberated. Another part of him felt embarrassed.

Fuck it, he concluded. He let his body move the way it had been screaming to, he wrapped his arms around Aizawa, tightly, and he could feel his body pressed against hers. His breath blew onto her neck, and her face buried in his chest. His heartbeat rising, he feared she would notice.

"A-Abe-kun..." She managed to mutter, a complaint to the state she was in.

Abe immediately released her, panicking. Then he saw Aizawa smiling tenderly at him, and she had her arms open, ready to hug him back.

"I-I'm sorry..." Abe was not capable of thinking, he just blurted out the only words he could find.

Aizawa chuckled. "I don't mind, really. Abe-kun, I like you."

Abe could swear that an imaginary volcano had just erupted in his head. "W-why!? I'm a baseball maniac, I'm scary, I'm younger, and I- I--" His face fell. "Why...?"

"I don't mind that you're a baseball freak, after all I like your passionate side," Aizawa began calmly. "I have college, too, and I'm thinking of doing research, which will take up my time. You're scary but you're plenty kind to me. And you may be younger, but we connect just fine, don't we?"

Aizawa leaned in closer to Abe. "And from what I have gathered, you like me too, so...?" She winked playfully, causing another volcanic eruption in Abe's head.

"Of course you noticed..." Abe murmured. "But I need to devote myself to baseball. I may just ignore you after these feelings subside."

Aizawa blinked in disbelief. Was that what this boy had been thinking? "...do you think I'm a nuisance, now?" 

Abe shook his head slowly. Hesitant.

Aizawa exhaled audibly. "It's okay, you can keep me until you no longer like me," Aizawa got up, adjusting her coat. "Well, relationships can be as fleeting as that. I will keep you until I no longer like you, too. You know I'm in college, right, I-"

"I don't want that!" Abe shouted, he jumped up and caught Aizawa's arm before she could walk off further. He gritted his teeth, annoyed at himself. "I'm selfish," he said. "I have baseball, I will give my 100% to baseball, but I want you to be there when I... win."

How could Aizawa resist? The boy before her had suddenly transformed into a man. A one-track minded man, with ample room for growth, but most definitely a proper man.

"Is that not enough?" His loud voice turned into a weak whisper. "Don't go..."

Aizawa almost cried, Abe's intensity getting through to her. "T-that's enough." Her cheeks began to burn, both from cold and embarrassment. For God's sake, 20 years old was not as mature as Abe might have thought. At least not when it came to romance. "Geez, you're making me blush!" She screamed in frustration.

Abe, realizing how overbearing he had been, blushed too. "N-no... That was..."

The night had felt extremely long. Aizawa could not contain her emotions and started to laugh happily. Overjoyed. The sight of Abe with red-tinted cheeks, eyes looking slightly downward but full of drive, was a sight she wanted to behold forever. She took small steps forward, positioning herself right in front of Abe, facing him, their faces in very close proximity. "...Do you want me to teach you?" she teased Abe. 

The poor boy's face burned hotter. Abe had always wavered, punishing himself for gradually developing feelings for someone. He questioned whether it might be wrong, especially when he was in the middle of a tournament, but when facing the woman who had been invading his mind, he only thought of grasping the chance. He did not want to escape anymore.

Abe gulped. He leaned in closer, his breath heavy. Aizawa stayed still with her eyes closed. Abe placed both his hands on her shoulders, trembling slightly, and leaned in even closer, until their lips finally met. Abe's first kiss.


	2. The Sparks Afterwards

"This time, I'm studying pro tennis players. The practice field is so far away... I wish there is 30 hours in a day..."

It was the message Aizawa had sent Abe this morning. He only read it after morning practice and typed his reply in class.

"If there was 30 hours in a day, I would be able to practice longer too." He wrote as a cheekish smile rose in his face. "P.S. don't fall for a tennis player."

Aizawa replied immediately. "Idiot. Pro tennis players have more money and fame than some unknown highschool baseball player. You should've sent me off gladly."

Abe read the whole message in Aizawa's distinct joking tone, and he was about to reply when he received another text message. "JK~☆ I will wait until you're successful and able to buy me expensive gifts." Abe scoffed. This woman always says whatever she wants, he thought.

So far, they had only been texting, and not even everyday. Abe kept his word and did give 100% solely for baseball, and Aizawa never complained. She had told him that she would forgive him for neglecting her only if he won his matches, and it had boosted Abe's motivation significantly.

***

"Abe-kun," Coach Momoe called out to Abe suddenly, right after their morning meeting. "You may have another responsibility in your life, now, but I trust that it will never affect your baseball?" 

Realizing what Momoe meant, Abe was flustered. "She told you!?" He almost raised his voice.

"Of course, she knows you're our important cather afterall. I had thought you'd told me too. When you get a girlfriend, your time might get divided and it might affect the team, I'm sure you have considered that," Momoe said. "Will you tell them?"

"I will," Abe grumbled. "And don't worry, Coach. I will use all my time for baseball."

Coach Momoe blinked in disapproval, and sighed. "Since I know the other party, maybe I can butt in a little," she said. "If you fully neglect her, it's the same as you don't date her."

Abe, perplexed, stayed quiet. He finally muttered, "I get it. Thanks, Coach." Before running off to join the others on the field.

Once in the field, Abe announced casually, "I got a girlfriend," ignoring the loud reactions from his teammates. "But I promise it won't affect my practice."

Hanai was the only one who got full grasp of Abe's situation, and he scoffed. "Of course. We trust you on that."

The other boys kept pestering Abe and bombarding him with questions until Coach Momoe scolded them.

*** 

"The Four Cities tournament is near and I can't afford to play around now. But after we win, I may be able to go somewhere with you."

Aizawa found the uncertainties emitting from Abe's recent text cute. She replied, "You don't need to force yourself."

Her phone buzzed shortly after the message was sent, and apparently Abe was calling her.

"I'm not forcing myself," he grunted as soon as Aizawa picked up the call. "If I don't fill my role as boyfriend, you may find yourself a tennis player."

Aizawa laughed heartily. "What is this? Why are you trying to act an adult?"

"I'm not an adult yet but at least I can try to treat you right." Silence. "Because I need you to watch me become national champions."

How cute! Aizawa wanted to teleport to where Abe was and gave him a tight hug.

"Aizawa, you promised not to treat me as a kid as well," Abe continued.

"When have I ever?" said Aizawa. "Okay, make sure you win the tournament and we'll go on a date as your reward." She was unable to see it but she could sense Abe's improving mood from his voice.

"I... want to see you too," he finally admitted. "When I talk to you like this, it makes me miss you."

"I'll bring over cakes to your house next weekend," Aizawa calmly responded. "You can see me for a few minutes, is that okay?"

Abe remained silent. Currently, he felt extremely pampered. "Stay longer than a few minutes, will you?"

Aizawa chuckled. "Okay. Until your mind is back to baseball."

"Good night, Aizawa," he softly sung.

"Good night," she replied. She felt mischievous, and went on, "Takaya."

She immediately hung up and giggled imagining Abe's flustered face. Her phone buzzed as it received a text from Abe, saying,

"Good night, Erina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of girl would make Abe Takaya interested?  
> The answer that came up to me was consolidated into the character Aizawa Erina.
> 
> 1\. Someone older. I think Abe needs someone older because as I have mentioned, he's a total baseball idiot. He devotes his life to baseball. Nothing else crosses his mind. That's why I think even if he manages to get a girlfriend, the girlfriend will be secondary to him. A girl his age will most probably ask the question, "Do you choose me or baseball?" On the other hand, older woman who is equally busy with her own life can fit in nicely into Abe's life.
> 
> 2\. Someone with knowledge related to baseball. This is important, because Abe will not even talk to them otherwise. But, I think that if it's someone with too much baseball knowledge, Abe will not see them as potential dates (and it's hard to build a fitting backstory aksjsk). So, I pair Abe up with someone who can actually broaden his horizon and see baseball from other angles.
> 
> 3\. Someone who hits on Abe first, as this guy definitely won't pursue love on his own. Girls who do not make a move won't catch Abe's attention. Well, Aizawa did not really hit on him first, but she is the ~popular~ type of girl who easily gets guys line up to be her boyfriend (I don't explicitly mention it in the story... but I hope it somehow gets through...). It plays a huge part in making Abe realize he actually can develop romantic feelings lol.
> 
> The first part "The Sparks Begin": I wanted to write in greater detail, but I realized it'd be too many chapters, and I usually drop a project when it drags on so... I wanted to keep it short, and I had to rewrite the plot many times, so that at least it looks believable how the two got together. I feel that it still doesn't do justice to the story I have in my head, but I have done my best, and I want to publish it ASAP too. Basically, Abe and Aizawa click because of the reasons listed above, plus the naturally (and perhaps strangely, somehow-y) developed connection.
> 
> The second part "The Sparks Afterwards": It's intended as a short epilogue and showcasing that Abe indeed cares for Aizawa. He's just a clumsy guy, and he's too busy with baseball already. Well, I don't actually have much experience with romance and dating, so I fill in the gap with guesswork, really. Abe x Aizawa is not the lovey dovey pair, tbh, but with this part I want to show that while the reason they get together may be flimsy, their relationship is just starting.
> 
> Setting: I try to match this fic to actual timeline in the manga, and I think I've done quite a good job? Since I don't actually remember these chronological details... I have to cross-check every now and then oof.
> 
> Sports science: I don't actually know much about sports science, I only google it a bit. Most of what I describe in this fic is actually based on biomedical engineering. I'm sorry for any inaccurate portrayals!
> 
>  
> 
> Abe Takaya: I don't actually need to say it, but I love Abe. He's my favorite chara in Oofuri. I only want to say this. I LOVE HIM.
> 
> If you're reading until this part, THANKS A LOTTTTTT!!!!!!


End file.
